Strangers
by immabird
Summary: Strangers. That's what they were. Unlikely strangers, who met in an unlikely place, at an unlikely time. Or at least, that's what Oikawa Tooru thought they were, and what Iwaizumi Hajime knew they would have to be.


Strangers. That's what they were. Unlikely strangers, who met in an unlikely place, at an unlikely time.

Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru at the same gym their first year at Aobajousai. Sure, each of them knew they other was going to be there and they both knew that they were going to play volleyball, but it was so much more real once they actually got there. Friendship rekindled and seeing each other every day-even with Tooru's ridiculous pestering and Hajime's unnecessary violence-sparked fires and worked wonders. They had been dating since the last year of high school when Tooru had accidentally let it slip that he had an enormous crush on his best friend, and Hajime-face growing impossibly red-had quietly mumbled under his breath that he returned his feelings. The entire volleyball team cheered for their finally getting together after what seemed like millions of years in their deep pit of obliviousness and subtle flirtations.

 _They had no idea what life held in store for them._

After graduating from high school and college, Tooru continued playing as a professional volleyball player and Hajime had taken the unlikely role of a police officer. Their jobs paid well enough to support both of them without a problem. Their home was nice. They got along as well as when they were in high school. Of course, there was the occasional fight or two when Tooru would overwork himself, or Hajime was injured, and although they would never admit it, the only reason they ever really fought was because someone made a stupid decision and gotten hurt.

 _They weren't prepared for what happened._

Then one day, Hajime was working on a case and was so absorbed in his work he never noticed Tooru waiting impatiently for his lover to pay attention to him. It was nothing new honestly.

 _He could've stopped it, it was his fault._

"Iwa-chaaaaaan~ I'm boooooored~"

"Shut up, I'm trying to work, Trashykawa."

 _Those had been his last words to his brown-haired setter._

Tooru, deciding that a few hours at the arcade would be enough for Hajime to wonder where he had gone, set out to find the keys.

 _He should've asked where he was going, he should've been a better boyfriend._

He took the car out farther than he had meant to, he just felt like driving around and maybe buying a gift for Hajime, it would be their anniversary in a few months anyway.

 _He should've questioned the opening garage, but he didn't._

As he was getting off of the highway, a drunk driver had swerved and caused a large accident with several cars, the one damaged the most belonging to Oikawa Tooru.

 _If he had just asked,_

"Iwaizumi Hajime?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to inform you that Oikawa Tooru has been in an accident. He is in immediate surgery now, but he suffered severe head trauma. There's no way to tell for sure, but he may be comatose and have memory problems."

 _He would have never lost him._

Every day for three months, Hajime would almost never leave Tooru's side. He rarely slept anymore, and when he did he would wake up crying because he feared that Tooru never would.

 _Maybe if he was stronger,_

And then the day came when he got the call from the hospital.

"Iwaizumi Hajime?"

"Yes?"

"I am happy to inform you that Oikawa Tooru has regained consciousness and will be released in a few days if he seems to be functioning properly."

 _Maybe if he wasn't so selfish,_

Hajime nearly dropped the phone and sped all the way to the hospital, his heart pounding in his chest and lungs screaming with the need for air that Hajime could not give them. Almost instinctively, he entered the hospital and rounded every corner he had learned to dread, passed every room he knew held dying patients and headed straight towards Tooru's room.

 _Maybe if he had just looked up from his work,_

As soon as he entered the room he was all too familiar with, he knew something wasn't right. But he kept on anyway.

"Tooru!"

 _Maybe if he had never called him by that stupid nickname,_

Tooru smiled that disgusting, automatic, forced smile that Hajime recognized because of all the moments Tooru had tried to be strong, and his heart shattered.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

 _Maybe if he had tried harder, they wouldn't be strangers all over again._


End file.
